


the 'zero waste' project

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: "She had... HAS a great eye for images and for art..."**** audio version **** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Os-smGP4V2Y





	the 'zero waste' project

[Chlo text] stepAss at its best, wanna hang at the jy ?  
[Rach text] Sorry, can't leave. Working on a project here.  
[Rach text] Wanna join me?

...

[Rach text] Chloe?  
[Chlo text] u want me to sneak on campus?  
[Rach text] up to you :-*  
[Chlo text] omw  
[Chlo text] no emoji

...

C: Are you gonna let me in or what?  
R: Just come in, the door is open.

 

C: Oh jeez, wow... are you rehearsing for a role? A porn version of 'Carrie' or something?  
R: Haha... no, I am just finishing up my painting and didn't want my clothes to stain. As you can see, I am covered in red right now. Come closer, have a look.  
C: At your underwear or at your painting?  
R: That's up to you.

C: Hm... that actually looks pretty nice. Cool color.  
R: Yeah right, I am really proud of that. Nice and healthy, dark, strong and thick, just the way I need it for this.  
C: Oh? You made that?  
R: Obviously!

 

C: So...  
R: So?  
C: This is why you can't leave your dorm room? Can't you finish this later?  
R: I totally would, trust me but I have to use it, as long as it's fresh.  
C: What?

 

C: Wait a minute... Rachel... Is that your blood?  
R: Well... yeah. Who else's blood would it be, silly?  
C: What? The? Actual? Fuck? YOU ARE PAINTING WITH YOUR OWN BLOOD???  
R: Pssst, don't yell. It's a surprise for art class, I really hope, it dries up until tomorrow. The theme this week is 'zero waste'.  
C: Yeah, aha. Cool. Can we go back to the part where you are painting with YOUR BLOOD?  
R: You should see Victoria's work, I passed by her room earlier and she built some shit with dirty garbage bags. Pfft... I am so getting an A on this. Everyone will talk about it!  
C: Oh I bet... but like, seriously Rachel...  
R: What do you want me to tell you Chloe? It's really self-explanatory. Using tampons, napkins or other products is bad for the environment. It produces lots of waste that takes centuries to get processed...  
C: What? What are you talking about?  
R: It's true. And very sad, right? So, since I am using a diva cup anyways, I am producing zero waste, also I am not wasting my blood by flushing it away, I am using it as organic super color... and do my homework with it. I've been collecting it for the past two days... I can tell you, the struggles were real, smuggling it into the school cantine fridge to keep it fresh.  
C: YOU KEPT IT WITH THE FOOD?!  
R: Pssssh!  
C: Good grief, I am so glad, I don't attend school here anymore. This is crazy!  
R: I was freaked out at first too. I saw some women do this in a video and I was hella impressed. There really isn't anything bad or disgusting about this. And I mean, you did pay attention in health class right? A girl can never become more clean, than when her body is actually cleaning itself.  
C: Yeah... I know that but thanks for reminding me. And... because it is such clean business, you are doing it with your bare hands?  
R: Of course. Using a pencil or brush produces waste, even if you wash the utensils later, also I am using different techniques, like blending and zig-zaging, just one fingertip or my entire hand and wrist... I've been trying hard to create the Arcadia Bay trees... you know. Environment. Forest. Wildlife.  
C: Oh yeah, the things you torched down a while ago.  
R: Chloe!!!  
C: Whatevs... I think, I'll let you do this... and go do something else...  
R: Oh come on now. Don't be a baby about this. You don't have to leave, I am done anyways. Last touches here.  
C: Yeah... you do that, just don't touch me.  
R: You're rude. I am an artist at work.  
C: Artist... yeah.

 

R: Oh my God, Chloe, do you know what the best part is?  
C: You will be presenting this in the woods and it will totally attract wolves and bears to badly attack the students you can't stand?  
R: First of all, I like everyone here and second of all, no. I was going to say, if we manage to sync up, we can actually paint together. You draw a lot better than me after all.  
C: Hmm... I really don't know how I feel about that idea.

 

C: What even is this?  
R: It's fine, that part is dry already, you can touch it.  
C: No, thanks.  
R: Then don't. It's a butterfly, can't you tell?  
C: It's kinda fat.  
R: Oh you! Just shut up!  
C: Sorry, just being honest.  
R: No thanks, be nice instead. I am done. Could you open the door for me please? I have to take a shower, after that, I am all yours. Junkyard, here we come.

 

R: Hey...  
C: What?  
R: The hallway is empty. Completely died out.  
C: So?  
R: Well... I was just thinking... maybe you want to join me in the shower?  
C: ... uh  
R: Just to make sure that I get all the nasty, gross blood off myself... Yes?  
C: Shower with you? Here?  
R: Yes  
C: Just to ensure, you get clean properly ?  
R: Yes  
C: ... and a little dirty too?  
R: ... that's up to you.  

 


End file.
